Radionuclide cineangiography during exercise permits accurate characterization of the functional reserve of the left ventricle. We have used the technique to evaluate our patients with aortic regurgitation. Abnormalities were noted not only in all of the symptomatic patients, but in many totally asymptomatic patients as well.